Expect the Unexpected
by lana-445
Summary: Tomoyo was your average girl with extra-ordinary talents. But something was missing. With the help of my OC and her friends, will she find it? ExT, SxS, OCx? ratings may change, sorry im bad at writing summarys, and will most likely change


**A/N: Hay all, i know i should be doing my other story, but i had this writen up awhile back and almost gave up on it, but i asked a friend and she said it was alrite, well anyway hope you like it. R+R cheers ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to CLAMP except my own OC that will turn up in later chapters, that is mine with the help of my friend. **

* * *

Prologue

There was a young girl round the age of 16 who thought she had everything she could ever want. She had a loving mother who would always try to make time for her daughter, even though she has work a lot. She has a best friend who is actually also her cousin, Kinomoto Sakura. They have been friends since the third grade. She had other great friends as well. And the best singing voice in all of Tomoeda. Yes Daidouji Tomoyo had everything, only there was something missing. She wishes that she could be with someone who would not treat her as the school's 'Untouchable' and would like her for just being her. But little did she know her wish just may come true...

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Tomoeda. It was nearing the end of summer vacation and as always Tomoyo and Sakura would meet up to finish their summer homework together. Today they were suppose to be meeting at Sakura's house and Tomoyo was bringing a cake, for when they finish and will surely set Kero-chan go on a sugar high. Tomoyo was so deep in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going till it was too late; she had walked straight into somebody coming off a side street and collided into them making her nearly fall over. Lucky she was caught just before she hit the ground.

"Gomen nasai I wasn't watching where I was going" Tomoyo apologise, to embarrassed to look up. This doesn't usually happen to her.

"You really should be more careful where you're walking Daidouji-san, you may hurt yourself if you're not aware" replied a smooth voice that sounded vaguely familiar, as he help her up.

Tomoyo upon hearing that voice look up shocked as she slowly realise who was speaking. Hiiragizawa Eriol. He looked so different from what she expected, how did six years go by so quickly. He was wearing Black jeans that fitted him perfectly combined with a white shirt with a checked vest. His hair was slightly on the messy side, as if he uses hair product. He was about 2 heads taller than Tomoyo. The only thing that stayed the same was his midnight blue eyes that always makes you wonder what he is really thinking, even when he is showing genuine kindness, his eyes always have that mystical gleam in them, coupled with his cheeky Cheshire Cat smile.

"H-hiiragizawa? I didn't expect you to be in Tomoeda, let alone Japan, what you doing here?" Tomoyo was at a loss for words. They have been exchanging emails often and he never once mention that he was coming for a visit.

"Konnichiwa Daidouji-san, it's been awhile neh?" Eriol said with a grin. "I decided to surprise everyone, but looks like I was found out"

"Really...? How long are you here for?" She enquired

"Haven't yet decided... but don't tell anyone I'm here yet okay. I want to surprise Sakura-san. Well I better let you go; you look like you're busy. Sayoonara." And just like that he walked away leaving her confused.

Tomoyo looked at the delicate watch that was on her wrist, and saw that she was late meeting Sakura. She quickly hurried away carrying her homework and cake, which thankfully didn't get ruined.

* * *

_Sakura's House_

"Tomoyo-chan, what took you so long, you're never late." Sakura said as soon as Tomoyo walked into her house.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted, was day-dreaming about my next project, 'Sakura's Fall Collection'. It's going to be so great." Tomoyo tells her worried friend. _Well it's not that much of a lie; I have been planning do it for awhile now._ Tomoyo thinks to herself.

"Oh… that sounds…. Great…. Hehehe" _Not again…_ Sakura teardroped. "You know you don't have to make me any clothes, right?"

"Oh but I must, you've mature into a pretty young woman." Tomoyo replied with stars in her eyes. As she went into fantasy land with all the brilliant ideas that she could come up with for Sakura's new matured body.

Sakura's face went beetroot red, as she tried to hide her body somehow. "Oh stop Tomoyo-chan, your embarrassing me"

"But you'll cute when you get all flustered. Hohohoho, just wait till Syaoran-kun sees you" Sakura just gave up trying to reason with her crazy best friend, once she starts, it's hard to stop her. Tomoyo was too busy in her own little world that she had almost forgotten about her unexpected run-in with Eriol. But that thought was pushed to the back of her mind, she'll figure it out later when she was back in the safely of her own room.

She quickly went to grab her bag so that she could start designing some outfits, completely forgetting the whole reason she was there for. That was until Sakura mentioned anything. "Ah Tomoyo-chan, I know you love making me new outfits but shouldn't we get started with our homework." _It's a good thing she stopped with a frills and bows._

Tomoyo looked from Sakura, and then down at her pad paper and then back to Sakura, she let out a sad sigh. "Alright, I can always do it later. Besides, I brought cake to eat after we have done our homework."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a small orange ball of fur flew straight for Tomoyo, which thankfully stoped before crashing into her. "CAKE! Did I hear someone say there was cake?" Kero asked Tomoyo with watery eyes.

"Hai Kero-chan, but you'll have to wait till we finish our homework." Tomoyo answered.

"Aww but you know Sakura-chan, she takes forever." Kero whined.

"Nani! That's mean Kero-chan, you'll be lucky if you get any." Sakura threaten.

"Don't worry Kero-chan, we'll just have to get her some help and I know the perfect person for the job hohoho." Tomoyo giggled.

"You're not thinking about who I think you are."

"Hohohoho hai, my darling Sakura-chan's Syaoran"

"H-oe?" Sakura teardroped. _This is going to be a long day, especially with Syaoran and Kero-chan in the same room._

* * *

_Meanwhile across town at Eriol's_

"It is so good to be back in Japan." Akizuki Nakuru said staring out the window of Eriol's back parlor.

"Hai, it does feel good. I've missed this place." Eriol replied back, sitting in his red throne like chair reading a book.

"I just can't wait to see Touya, he'll be so surprised."

"I'm sure he will, and the others will be as well, except for Tomoyo. I was really hoping not to run into anyone just yet, my plans will just have to change a wee bit." Mused Eriol. _Yes there is much to do yet._


End file.
